1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making nubuck sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Application of polyurethane (PU) nubuck is restricted to manufacture of industrial fabrics and non-woven fabrics and cannot be found in high-grade fabrics or materials. Therefore, high-grade materials cannot have the feel and visual characteristics of nubuck to enhance their sales and applications.